The present invention relates to a method for the attenuation of the clutter coming from the reflection lobes of a radar antenna It is known that the ground clutter picked up by the reflection lobes causes pollution in some zones of the ambiguous distance-frequency domain of a radar. In particular, the reflection lobes of the radome of a radar antenna may "illuminate" the ground above which the antenna is placed. These reflection lobes therefore pick up the ground clutter which disturbs the signal received by the antenna. In order to diminish the deleterious effects of this clutter, and reduce the false alarm rate, it is the general practice to desensitize the radar on the zones that are polluted in this way. This has the consequence of reducing the distance of detection of the targets.